Como não existe?
by Yunus-chan
Summary: Quando pequena, Tenten ouviu de sua mãe que contos de fadas não existiam. Ela cresceu então deixando de acreditar naquilo. Mas, um dia voltou áacreditar, com a ajuda de Neji. NejiTen- one-shot


Oh sim, está one-shot foi escrita no dia em que eu tive um surto de idéias. Portanto, foi escrita no mesmo dia em que eu escrevi a outra "Agradável".

Espero que gostem.

E, aliás... Deixem reviews. Afinal, a mão não cai, a vida não acaba e você não sente dor.

* * *

**Como não existe?**

-Mamãe, conte uma história para mim?

A garotinha pediu. Tinha oito anos, e adora quando sua mãe lhe contava histórias. Mitsashi Tenten era a tal menina. Olhos achocolatados e cabelos castanhos.

A Mitsashi mais velha assentiu, voltando a se aproximar da filha. Sentou-se na cama ao lado da pequena garotinha, acariciando seus cabelos, que agora estavam soltos.

- Era uma vez, uma bela jovem que cantarolava pelo jardim de seu palácio. Era solteira, ainda. Acreditava no beijo de amor verdadeiro, dizendo á seus amiguinhos animais que tudo aquilo era verdade. Tinha uma madrasta, que diferente de outras, não era má. Mas, seu pai tomava este posto... ...

Quando a mãe de Tenten terminou, a pequena ainda estava acordada. Sorrindo, feliz. No final do conto, Gisele havia ficado com seu príncipe encantado, Edward.

Ainda sorrindo, escutou o que sua mãe ainda queria lhe dizer. "Mas ou porém." Tanto faz. Mas Tenten sabia que sua mãe iria descordar de alguma coisa.

- ...Você sabe que essas coisas não existem, não é?

- Como não existe? É claro que sim.

- Não filhinha. Nem sempre as princesas são boas, ou ficam felizes para sempre com seus príncipes. E as vezes, não há finais felizes. São só contos de fadas, e contos de fadas mentem muito.

- Não mamãe, não mentem não. Eu acredito e amor á primeira vista, ou em beijo de amor verdadeiro. E também sei que um dia ficarei com o meu príncipe encantado, e que eu já o vi, mas não sei aonde.

- Filhinha, não discuta. Quando você crescer, entenderá.

Dizendo isto, a mãe de Tenten beijou a testa da mesma, logo após, deitando-a direito e cobrindo-a até o pescoço. Ajustou a luz do abajur e pôs-se a andar. Estava quase chegando á porta quando se virou:

- Boa noite, querida.

- Boa noite, mamãe.

Tenten respondeu, escutando o curto barulho que sua mãe fez ao fechar a porta.

Agora, o único barulho que havia no cômodo era o tic tac do relógio. "Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...".

Era um barulho quase reconfortante, se não fosse com Tenten. Não era por sua mãe não acreditar em contos de fadas que ela desistiria. Não, não mesmo. Ainda acreditava que existia amor á primeira vista.

Dormiu, ainda pensando naquilo. Pelo menos, havia gostado da história.

-

Depois de cinco anos, Tenten já estava com 13 anos. Estudava em uma escola pública, e era considerada uma das melhores alunas das 7ª séries. Estava feliz com aquilo, e até estava apaixonada.

Neji Hyuuga era o dono de suas noites em claro. Mas, ela lamentava-se por ele nem ao menos saber quem ela era. Também, a culpa era totalmente dela. Afinal, quem não tinha coragem para se declarar era ela.

Mas, o que ela nem fazia idéia, era que isso não era verdade.

E foi naquela tarde quente de verão, que a morena acabou se esbarrando com o menino. Quatorze anos, estudioso, vinha de uma família boa. Ajudou-a a levantar-se, e acabou "rolando o tal clima".

Assim ela chamava os momentos amorosos de uma história, já que não acreditava mais em contos de fada.

Aproximaram-se um pouco mais. Os livros escolares jogados no chão, a não ser pela mochila de Neji, que guardava seus cadernos, e um pacotinho rosado, com uma etiqueta achocolatada.

Os olhos de Tenten brilharam, e, por um segundo, lembrou-se da conversa com a mãe á cinco anos atrás. A chama reacendeu-se dentro dela, e a partir daquele instante, ela voltou a acreditar naquilo que já não fazia mais sentido.

Como que se quisesse cortar aquele instante para sempre, Neji retirou a mochila das costas. Abriu o zíper rápido, e retirou o pacotinho de lá. Pegou a mão de Tenten, atirando a mochila no chão. Sorriu, e colocou o pequeno pacote na mão da garota.

- "Pra você".

Murmurou perto do ouvido da jovem, depois de chegar mais perto dela.

- O-obrigada.

Disse um pouco mais alto, e abriu a etiqueta suavemente. Logo depois, puxou uma caixinha de dentro do pacotinho. Abriu-o e sorriu alegremente, ao ver o seu presente.

- "É lindo."

Ela murmurou. Logo depois pegou o anel prateado e levantou-o.

Neji sorriu, gostando da situação. Segurou o anel junto da mão da menina, e aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Ele disse alto, fazendo todos prestarem atenção no jovem casal.

- Isto, é... isto é sério?

Ela perguntou. Neji balançou a cabeça concordando, e preparando-se para colocar o anel no dedo de Tenten.

- Claro que sim.

Sorrindo mais ainda, Neji terminou de colocar o anel no dedo dela, logo a puxando para si e tomando seus lábios.

Enquanto se beijavam, Tenten pensava em tudo que sua mãe lhe dissera. "Contos de fadas... Estou vivendo um. Como não existe?"

** Fim**


End file.
